


run for your money

by bigbangtans



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Riding, Shotgunning, Time Skips, Wall Sex, also adult delinquency, ass eating, bonnie and clyde au, cops and robbers AU, dom/sub dynamics, none of the crimes make much sense lol for my sake please don't think about it too much, smoking weed, teen pining, teenage delinquency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbangtans/pseuds/bigbangtans
Summary: Seungyoun and he are partners-in-crime, and at some point they crossed over to being partners-in-love too. Wooseok couldn't even tell you how it happened, but he should've known better than to think his heart was safe from an expert pickpocket.





	run for your money

"This might be the best idea you've ever had," Seungyoun coos.

It's an absurd idea, actually, but Wooseok is enjoying Seungyoun's hands around his waist too much to care. "I just wanted to try it. To look pretty," he says in a small voice, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Seungyoun's shoulder. Wearing the dress makes him feel so hot already, clingy, and he just wants to be touched so bad.

"You do, you're gorgeous. I mean really, look at you."

Wooseok feels himself being spun around to face the silver gilt mirror in the corner of the room. He flushes at the sight of his own reflection, pleased. It had been Seungyoun's idea to ransack the office of a famously talented but spectacularly hated couture designer for fun, and amongst the dozens of outfits they'd filched off the racks this one had caught his eye in particular. He couldn't resist putting it on as soon as they got to their safehouse. Wooseok admires the yards and yards of flowing red silk edged in lace and cinched mercilessly at the waist with a neat row of ties going up the back that Seungyoun helped him knot. Billowing mutton sleeves burst from either side of a high neckline, disguising the width of his shoulders before narrowing to clasp tightly over thin wrists. The silhouette is undeniably feminine but modest- a vivid puritan in silk, and red was always his color.

"Yeah..." he agrees, little smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Gorgeous.

Seungyoun licks into the shell of his ear. "All dressed up like a little doll. You gonna get done up like this for our next outing? With a nice long wig like a girl?"

Wooseok's stomach tightens up at the suggestion. Their "outings" leave law enforcement scrambling, looking for two men and lots of missing cash, usually. Would they know what to do when it appears a man and a _woman_ have broken the pattern they've carefully left all over the city?

"I think you should," Seungyoun continues, hands pawing the front of the bodice, rubbing Wooseok's nipples until they stand proudly under the thin silk; they both stare open-mouthed at the pointed nubs reflected in the mirror. "Look at that. So pretty, just like you wanted."

Wooseok squirms against him. "Touch me more."

Seungyoun laughs easily, presses a kiss to his temple. "Alright, you deserve to be treated. Go lay on the bed."

Wooseok scrambles to obey. He loves when Seungyoun is a little mean to him, a little rougher than expected, but sometimes he just wants to preen and be petted. He tries to climb up onto the bed gracefully but moving around with so much fabric around his legs is harder than expected, and it's difficult with his waist being squeezed to shortness of breath. Wooseok tumbles face down onto the bed with a surprised little exhale. Before he can right himself he feels a firm hand at the small of his back, holding him down.

"Stay just like that," Seungyoun tells him in a quiet voice.

"You said you'd treat me," Wooseok reminds him, voice already creeping towards a whine.

He feels the voluminous skirt being pulled up and away, bunched all around his upper body, leaving his legs and ass bare and entirely too accessible. "Oh, I promise you won't have any complaints." And that's all that's said before Wooseok feels fingers pulling apart his ass cheeks, hears and feels Seungyoun spit right on his hole.

"Oh," he whimpers, dropping his head down onto the bed, hips jerking forward. It's dirty and so perfect, his cock is already half hard curving up towards the bodice of the dress.

Seungyoun teases his own spit around the rim of Wooseok's hole and just inside. "Relax, sweetheart. How are you gonna take me all tight like this? Don't you want my big cock in you?"

Wooseok huffs into the sheets.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Seungyoun removes his hand and Wooseok startles, raising himself up on his forearms and looking over his shoulder.

"I want it. Please, I want it."

A gentle huff of a laugh. "That's what I thought." And then Seungyoun's back, his clever mouth kissing Wooseok right there on the most hidden part of his body, soft and gentle and not enough. Wooseok shifts his hips backward, pushy, and Seungyoun tuts at him but obeys. He bites at the edge of Wooseok's hole and then laves over it with his tongue, again and again until Wooseok is keening into the sheets.

Seungyoun rarely gives him exactly what he asks for, but it's hard to mind when it's always so good. Wooseok relishes the tension of not knowing- the distance between his desires and Seungyoun's is often more delicious than what he wanted to begin with. If Wooseok begs to be fucked hard and fast, Seungyoun might get in a mood and wring five orgasms out of him in one night, or he might edge him for hours until Wooseok is a tearful, hazy-minded mess.

Right now Seungyoun is fucking into him mercilessly with his long, curling tongue and three lube-slicked fingers. Wooseok's head is spinning with each brush against his prostate, the dress too hot and restricting all over his torso, and he's so close already, dick completely untouched.

"Seungyoun, make me come," Wooseok orders, though it comes out as a pitiful moan.

He feels him laugh before moving up the bed. "Such a bossy cat," Seungyoun admonishes gently, nuzzling into the back of Wooseok's neck. He scissors his fingers, stretching Wooseok out slowly and everything becomes unbearable.

"A-Ah Seungyoun!" he cries. Wooseok turns to look over his shoulder, giving his best teary gaze. "Please," he says for the first time all night.

Seungyoun gives him a quick chaste kiss on the lips before sitting up, for once not bothering to tease. Wooseok watches with lidded eyes as Seungyoun undos the buttons of his shirt, shrugs out of it and then shucks off his pants, the lube on his fingers smearing all over the fabric. Seungyoun is so broad, Wooseok drools a little to be reminded of it. He turns over onto his back to look at him better, and spreads his legs. "Come on," he urges. "I thought you said you were gonna treat me?"

"I'm gonna _devour_ you," Seungyoun clarifies. And then he does, lips covering the top of Wooseok's cock and sucking hard, tongue pressing against his underside and across the slit. Two of his fingers find their way back inside Wooseok's ass, pressing incessantly against his prostate and it only takes seconds for the pleasure to build up until Wooseok's entire body feels like it's going to snap in half from the tension. Seungyoun holds his stuttering hips down as Wooseok comes into his mouth, crying. He feels boneless and sated, completely unresisting as Seungyoun scoots forward and pushes his legs up, stroking the soft velvet of his inner thighs in a way that both calms and excites him again.

"Was that good for you, princess?" Seungyoun asks, his voice a little lower in the way that it gets when they fuck.

Wooseok thinks there's nothing sexier. He nods, reaching up to wipe at the tears on his cheeks.

"You're such a pretty crier, Wooseokie." Seungyoun leans forward, kissing the tear tracks.

His cock rubs slickly across Wooseok's hole, making him moan and cant his hips forward. Finally it catches on his rim in a way that has Wooseok going absolutely out of his mind, and he reaches down to put it in himself. Seungyoun lets him do it, laughing, and then he pushes forward into Wooseok's stretched out body slowly, with impressive restraint. It's the way he holds back that has Wooseok panting, shifting his whole body down the bed to get Seungyoun deeper into him, shoving his voluminous skirt out of the way.

"You... promised!" he hiccups. "No complaints and I get- _hic_\- what I want!"

Seungyoun shushes him with a bruising kiss, his tongue tasting like Wooseok and cum. His hips rock forward into Wooseok's body, no longer relaxed from his orgasm but tight again from overstimulation. Wooseok is wild beneath him, hard once more, squirming and grabbing at the hair at the back of Seungyoun's head to keep him licking into his mouth. The way Seungyoun is thrusting into him is making him cry again, every bit of consciousness devoted to the feeling, how overwhelming and absolutely perfect it is to be stretched around Seungyoun's big cock. If only...

"Seungyoun, my dress," he chokes out.

"Yeah?" Seungyoun is panting too, looking at him so closely, focused on every little emotion on his face. Wooseok's never been more naked, dress or no dress.

"Can't breathe. Wanna take it off. Wanna feel your skin."

"Ok, yeah. We can do that." Seungyoun sits up, pulls Wooseok up to straddle him, still seated on his dick. Wooseok slumps forward, mouthing wetly at his neck as Seungyoun pulls apart all the ties at his back and helps him shrug the whole thing off, leaving a cloud of red fabric on the floor. Out of his tight silk cocoon, Wooseok's firm, slim body is flushed pink down the center, nipples standing hard at attention. "God, you're stunning. That's so much better, isn't it?" Seungyoun whispers, pushing Wooseok back down and fucking him into the mattress with abandon, no restraint left.

Wooseok wails, one hand palming himself furiously and the other reaching out to trace the gun tattoo on Seungyoun's lower stomach. He'd once asked Seungyoun what it meant. _"I just think it's important not to be too afraid of danger. To be in love with it a little,"_ he'd replied.

Wooseok himself is more than a little in love with danger, he thinks, watching Seungyoun's face as he comes, spilling hotly inside his tight body. Seungyoun collapses on top of him, breathing hard. Wooseok squirms and rubs himself up against Seungyoun's sweaty abdomen desperately. After a few beats Seungyoun is kissing him again, murmuring soothingly how good he is, how pretty he looks, calling him a perfect kitten, and it's this last part that has Wooseok coming once more, breathless and exhausted and so, so grateful.

* * *

Wooseok is 17 and about to make the biggest snatch of his life. He'd spent days scoping out the angles covered by the little CCTV cameras, knew exactly when the convenience store clerks took their breaks or swapped shifts. As the old man on duty walks into the back room, Wooseok's hand reaches for the last Petitzel Creme Chocolate Roll-

But someone else is suddenly there first, fingers already curled around his prize, and Wooseok finds himself accidentally holding the back of a stranger's hand. He looks up, taken aback. This interloper is young but tall, and his eyes are upside crescents as he smiles down at Wooseok. He's not wearing a school uniform like Wooseok but a black shirt splashed with English words and an army green bomber over slim jeans.

"You weren't gonna pay for this, were you?" is the first thing he ever says to him.

Wooseok glares. "Are you saying I'm a thief?" He is one, but there's no need for anyone else to call him out on it.

The boy pulls the chocolate roll and his hand out from under Wooseok's, laughing. "Takes one to know one." He extends his arm as if to reach out and shake Wooseok's hand, but then moves away and Wooseok realizes that the chocolate roll is _gone_, the other boy's hands suddenly empty. And then he waltzes right out of the shop. It takes Wooseok just a beat to decide to follow.

"Hey!" he calls at him down the street. "How did you do that?"

The tall boy turns around, and Wooseok sees that he's typing something on his phone. Wait, no- typing something on _Wooseok's phone_. "What the hell! Give that back."

"Sure," he says, smirking. He tosses it to him with an easy underhand.

Wooseok looks down at the screen. A new contact has just been added to his address book with the name of Cho Seungyoun, and his phone has just made an outgoing call to that number. He holds it up. "Were you just going to walk off with this if I didn't come after you?"

"But I knew you were going to follow me! Figured you'd want this bad enough." Seungyoun gestures playfully at his own chest, and Wooseok is about to send a scathing rejection his way but then, right in front of his eyes, the chocolate roll reappears in Seungyoun's hand.

"That's mine," he says, gritting his teeth. God, all he wanted was an after-school snack. All his carefully laid plans thrown aside by this tall, good-looking clown.

Seungyoun bursts out laughing. "You're cute all worked up. Are you this angry all the time?"

"I mean it!"

"Well... come get it then!"

Wooseok's been running after him ever since.

* * *

There's nothing that gets Wooseok more excited than the thrill of a big escape. His absolute favorite part is passing right by the swarming police in their starched up uniforms; there's a few he recognizes by name and face who have been hot on their tail for a while now. Wooseok thinks he sort of loves them, considers their dedication the highest form of flattery. He feels all buzzed up on adrenaline as they slip away, his white-knuckled hand gripping Seungyoun's over the gear shift as their car maneuvers through crowded city streets into the quiet comfort of deserted backcountry roads, leaving behind screaming sirens and city lights.

Wooseok is always needy after a heist, can't stand not being touched when he gets like this. Seungyoun loves it, teases him about his "cash kink" and tells Wooseok to handle himself until he's a squirming mess all over the passenger seat because, can't he see Seungyoun is busy driving? Escaping from the cops? You gotta learn to take care of yourself sometime, princess. So Wooseok gets himself all worked up, and Seungyoun drives on.

They check in to a dingy motel with flickering neon signs, all the staff pointedly looking away from their lumpy duffel bags stuffed to bursting. Seungyoun asks for a double bed and pays with a whole stack, a purposeful overestimation. Wooseok adores motels, savors the quiet walk down the hall before they slip into their smoky-smelling room, stumbling over bags and boots and jackets before the door's even closed behind them. He loves it when they stay in fancy hotels too, but motels are for dark nights and desperation and the borrowed high of knowing _they haven't been caught_.

Wooseok waits till Seungyoun's set his glasses carefully on the nightstand and then he pounces, grabbing the back of his head and kissing with teeth. Seungyoun's hands come up to fist the other's shirt collar, holding him close, tonguing the hot inside of Wooseok's mouth until they draw apart breathlessly.

"I've been holding this in all day," Wooseok says, pushing Seungyoun down onto the bed.

"Yeah?" Seungyoun gives him an easy smile, unbuttoning his shirt. "Come here and tell me all about it."

"It was awful," Wooseok sighs, scooting up onto the bed on his knees. "Some masked hooligan robbed the bank I was in today." He traces a line down Seungyoun's bare chest, one fingertip swirling delicately over his gun tattoo.

"That doesn't sound good. Were you scared?"

"Petrified." Wooseok undoes Seungyoun's belt and pants with practiced ease, slides a hand inside to cup his half hard cock.

Seungyoun groans. He stares as Wooseok palms him and teases the skin at the tip. "Then what did you do?" he grits out.

"Well. The thief was so handsome, I just felt compelled to help him." Wooseok draws back, shrugs out of his sweater and peels off his jeans with less than his usual grace. His fingers shake a little in their haste. "While everyone else was busy looking at him, I snuck towards the back and sprung the vault."

Seungyoun raises an eyebrow. "Didn't you just say the thief was masked? How did you know he was handsome, hm?"

"Shut up. Maybe I knew the guy or something." Wooseok straddles himself over Seungyoun's abdomen, and tears open the convenient little packet of lube he'd stashed in his back pocket earlier in the day. Long fingers wet, he reaches behind and starts teasing himself. "Anyway... it was a rough day," he huffs.

Seungyoun runs his hands up and down Wooseok's long torso, laughing softly. "Don't lie, you had the time of your life."

Wooseok leans down to kiss him. He'd touched himself so much during the ride over that now he slips in two fingers easily.

"Already got that much of a head start earlier huh?" Seungyoun watches him with fond eyes as Wooseok works himself open. "Such an overachiever. Always been like this, even in school."

Wooseok's lashes flutter against his downy cheek. "As I recall, you were pretty helpful with some assignments."

"Alright, message received." One of Seungyoun's hands holds the curve of Wooseok's hip while the other drifts behind, circles Wooseok's rim teasingly before slipping in a finger as well. The added stretch has Wooseok's whole body jerking forward in pleasure. Seungyoun's finger thrusts in and out quicker than his own, making Wooseok ache and whimper.

"Another," he says in a muffled voice against Seungyoun's shoulder. "Wanna be full."

"Demanding kitty!"

"It's what I deserve," Wooseok says sulkily.

Seungyoun tips Wooseok's head up to look at him. "Go ahead and take what you want, then."

This is how Wooseok ends up riding him like his life depends on it, long thighs pulled taut on either side of Seungyoun's body as he lifts himself up and down furiously. The way he's leaning backward, hands braced on the bed behind him, he knows Seungyoun can see everything- the way Wooseok's cock is bouncing in time with his motions, the way Seungyoun's own cock slides sloppily in and out of his hole.

"Fuck, you've never gotten this worked up over a job before," Seungyoun pants beneath him.

Wooseok doesn't reply, can feel himself drooling a little.

"It was seeing those cops today, wasn't it?" Seungyoun continues, biting down on his own lips. "Kim. Yo. Han. Lee. Han. Gyul." With each syllable Seungyoun thrusts up hard into the tight hotness of Wooseok's body as he cries out in surprise and overwhelmed sensation. "You ever think about what they'd do if they caught you? Get a little rough in the interrogation room?"

Fuck. Wooseok's whole body clenches so tightly he can't even ride him anymore, slumping forward onto Seungyoun's chest, hips moving pathetically. He nearly gets a retort out but it's just one long moan instead. 

"You want that so much, huh? Don't even know what to do with yourself and these thoughts. Greedy cat, wanting so much cock," Seungyoun says in loving tones. Hands on Wooseok's waist, Seungyoun maneuvers them a little so that each slow upward roll of his hips presses directly against Wooseok's prostate. The deliberate pace and the direct stimulation drive Wooseok mad, and he's coming before long, his whole body gripping Seungyoun in a pulsing vice that never seems to let up.

Wooseok is so out of it that he doesn't even realize Seungyoun came too until minutes later when he's rolled over onto his back and Seungyoun is leaning over him whispering soft things, he doesn't know what. He just feels so perfectly light and hazy. It's his favorite way to end a heist.

"You know I don't want that, right?" he hears himself blurt out.

"Want what, baby?" Seungyoun smooths down his hair.

"Anyone else. No one else."

Seungyoun laughs, a sound so clear and familiar that Wooseok's heart squeezes up. "Of course I know that." 

Wooseok cuddles himself up to Seungyoun's chest, uncomfortably damp though they both are, eyelids heavy already. "Good," he says, finally giving himself over to rest.

* * *

"So... you really pulled me out of my data logic class to help you steal a car worth six billion won."

"Not to help me steal it! To teach _you_ how to steal it," Seungyoun clarifies, gesturing at the mahogany and chrome interior of the McLaren they're sitting in like it's the most exciting thing in the world. Maybe to Seungyoun it is, but cars have never held the same fascination for Wooseok.

"You didn't teach me shit. I just saw you fiddle around with some wires while I stood around panicking next to this very expensive car that I have no business being around, anyone could've seen-"

Seungyoun presses a finger to his Wooseok's lips, and that shuts him up for more reason than one. "But nobody did see, did they?"

Wooseok shakes his head, murmuring against Seungyoun's finger, "You really want me to go to prison."

"Of course not." Seungyoun smiles, sphinx-like, and withdraws his hand slowly. "If you got put away, who would I corrupt?" He pulls something small and white out of his jacket pocket.

Wooseok squints. "Is that...?"

"Yup." Seungyoun draws a lighter seemingly out of nowhere, and if Wooseok hadn't seen him do it nearly every day for years now he'd be impressed every time Seungyoun casually and expertly performs sleight of hand.

"This is really bad," Wooseok groans. "We're definitely going to jail."

"Hey... where's all this prison talk coming from?" Seungyoun turns to face him as much as is possible in the tight space of the car and Wooseok tries, fails, not to notice the tightness of his shirt stretched over broad shoulders. Wide like an airplane landing zone, he'd once heard some girls at school giggling. In the years since they'd met, Wooseok stayed constant whereas Seungyoun shapeshifted through multiple hair styles, added piercings and ink, filled out to an intimidating (and distracting) degree. But his personality never wavered, nor the intensity of his gaze when he chooses to level it at Wooseok.

It's a little hard to remember what he's trying to say, being looked at that way. "It's just, you know, last year you were picking watches and wallets off of people. Now you've escalated to smoking marijuana and stealing cars."

"Just one car, so far." Seungyoun smiles gently. "Hey, Wooseokie. I will never- never!- let you get caught up in what I do. Are you listening? I'll keep you clean."

"You're an idiot," Wooseok whispers, even though he knows he's the real idiot. "Don't know how you're going to keep me clean when you were the one who taught me to pick locks in the first place, though I'm better at it now than you ever were-"

"If you're done insulting me," Seungyoun laughs, "I'd like to enjoy this blunt with my best friend." He flicks the lighter, holds it up to the end of the roll until it catches and burns.

Wooseok wrinkles his nose at the smell. "I don't like smoking."

"Ok, then how about I smoke... and you just breathe?"

Seungyoun takes a deep draft on the joint and tugs Wooseok toward him with a firm hand at the back of his head. Wooseok parts his lips in surprise, and that's just the right thing because Seungyoun fits their mouths together and _exhales_. Wooseok lets out a little whimper of surprise, just barely holds back a cough as the smoke goes down.

"There, you did so well," Seungyoun purrs, pulling back far too soon. "Didn't even choke."

Wooseok grabs his wrist, keeping Seungyoun's hand locked at his nape. "Wait... do that again," he says, head already spinning.

Seungyoun is grinning as he takes another hit. This time he tilts his head a little as he leans to meet Wooseok and blows into his mouth. Wooseok lets his eyes close, presses forward and breathes in slowly until he's light-headed. Then he feels the sweep of a tongue against his bottom lip and oh, now he's really not sure if it's the weed or the boy who has him feeling like this.

"Your glasses are fogging up," Seungyoun says softly against Wooseok's lips. Wooseok opens his eyes to watch Seungyoun tenderly lift off his round wireframes and place them on the car's dashboard.

"Seungyoun, I..." he starts, not knowing how he wants to finish that sentence. Wooseok's chest is all tight and he's feeling more nervous than that time he broke into the school's confiscated items room to retrieve Seungyoun's vaping pen because of course Seungyoun had to get caught vaping at school.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Wooseok nods.

This time, and all the times after, he tastes more Seungyoun than smoke but the high never quite goes away.

* * *

In line outside The Agora, Seungyoun fiddles with the fourth button on his shirt. Decides to keep it undone, leaving the gold zebra print Saint Laurent piece open down to his belly button, messily tucked into his most fitted leather pants. He has some idea of how tonight is going to go, and wants to look the part. The bouncer waves him in and Seungyoun steps through, wondering how he's going to find Wooseok through the mad crush of people in this summer's hottest new club.

He shouldn't have worried, it's impossible to miss him. Wooseok is standing at the top of the second floor balcony directly over the dance floor, and Seungyoun stops in his tracks, stunned. Wooseok's body is haloed with light, his shirt covered entirely with sequins that reflect every photon in the club. Seungyoun pushes through the crowd and climbs up the stairs toward him, unable to look away. Wooseok watches him advance, his expression angelic and imperious all at once. Seungyoun tries to run his hand through his hair, then remembers he gelled it back already.

"Hi," he says just a little breathlessly upon approach. "Can I get you a drink?"

Wooseok blinks back at him slowly. This close, Seungyoun can see in florid detail how pretty he is, long lashes framing big wet-looking eyes and the tip of his nose just barely touched with pink. Time has a way of slowing down a little around him. Wooseok always looks beautiful, of course, but Wooseok actually trying is exquisite. "I've already got something on the way," he says. "In fact, here it arrives."

Seungyoun turns his head, and it takes every bit of him to maintain his composure. Walking right toward them, drinks in hand, are Detectives Lee Hangyul and Kim Yohan of the Federal Police Force, but not looking anything like Seungyoun has ever seen of them. Gone are the blanched, boxy uniforms. Both sport tight pants and artfully dabbed hair gel. Yohan's silky black top is sheer, shot through with silvery threads. Hangyul's red shirt reveals almost as much chest as Seungyoun's own. With amazement Seungyoun notes that Yohan is holding two drinks, one of them looking suspiciously like Wooseok's usual order (martini, extra dirty).

A hundred questions run through his head but the tiny cheshire-sly smile on Wooseok's face as he accepts his drink is what convinces him.

"This is my friend Seungyoun," Wooseok tells them.

"Hi," greets Yohan, looking a little confused by the sudden appearance of someone older, taller, and more expensively dressed. Seungyoun notices how he unconsciously leans toward Wooseok, and how Wooseok sidles closer to his side. Even completely out of context, he's tall and sturdy with no shortage of boyish charm. "I'm Kim Yohan, this is my partner Lee Hangyul."

"It's a pleasure," Seungyoun responds with complete honesty and his best smile. "Partner, you said?"

"We're detectives," Hangyul offers helpfully in a deep timbre. "Working bank robberies."

Seungyoun looks him up and down, not quite subtly. Hangyul is shorter and stockier, thick with muscle all over. A little shy, but very masculine. He could not be more different from Wooseok, and yet, Seungyoun finds himself pleased. He considers the way Wooseok dropped Hangyul right in front of him as a cat brings a mouse to its owner. "How extraordinary."

Three rounds of drinks and quite a few shots later, Seungyoun is convinced Wooseok is a genius. He still has no idea how he pulled this off, and no idea if the two cops are any wiser to the whole charade. Nonetheless, everyone seems game and the night has reached that stage when things start getting a little blurry around the edges. The DJ is spinning tunes too good not to sway to, and the air between them all turns thick with unnamed anticipation. Wooseok is pink-cheeked and fluttery though Seungyoun knows he can take a lot more alcohol than he lets on; he puts his hand on Yohan's chest and whispers something in his ear. Yohan, flushed and entirely smitten, follows Wooseok down to the dance floor with a dazed expression.

Not to be outdone, Seungyoun turns to Hangyul. "What do you think? Wanna dance?"

Hangyul, also a little red in the face, licks his lips. "Yeah. Yeah, let's do it."

Between pounding technicolor beats, Seungyoun discovers to his delight that Detective Lee Hangyul is an excellent dancer. The crush of hot gyrating bodies around them is its own intoxication. It's been a long time since he's danced with anyone else, but Hangyul gives as good as he gets. At first they're just vibing in front of each other, grinning drunkenly, but when a sultry song comes on and Seungyoun boldly slings his arm over Hangyul's shoulder, he finds himself pulled up close so that their chests are touching from sternum to stomach, and it sends a quick jolt down to his groin.

The combination of human touch and music always puts Seungyoun in a particular mood. He lets his head hang back languidly as they move in tandem, just lets his body become a sounding board for all the various sensations around him. The music is almost too loud, everyone too hot around them, yet it's all still perfect.

He feels Hangyul breathing hard on his collarbone, so close. "Hey, you're uh... really sexy," he rasps in his low voice, only a little slurred.

Seungyoun laughs, rolls his body forward, feels their hips press together. Hangyul slots one thick thigh between his legs and it rubs right against Seungyoun's cock each time they move to the beat. With Hangyul's head fitted right against Seungyoun's neck, he can't help noticing that Hangyul smells _really good_, his spicy cologne cutting through the classic club scent of spilled drinks and sweat. Each time Seungyoun pulls at him Hangyul pushes back with electric confidence, all trace of earlier shyness gone. Seungyoun feels the warm bloom of newborn attraction. It's almost unbearable how earnest Hangyul looks. Seungyoun kisses him, he can't help it, and to his surprise and absolute glee, Hangyul responds by sucking Seungyoun's tongue into his mouth, hard.

"Fuck, that's hot," Seungyoun pants when they break away. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"So are they," Hangyul whispers into his ear with awe, looking over Seungyoun's shoulder. Seungyoun pivots to follow the line of Hangyul's gaze.

From the angle of Wooseok's hips (and personal experience), Seungyoun can tell Wooseok is grinding back hard against Yohan, whose chin is hooked over Wooseok's shoulder, his hands moving everywhere they can touch. One of those hands lands at the base of Wooseok's creamy neck, and Wooseok's mouth falls open with a moan swallowed up by the roar of late night partying. Next to him Hangyul gulps, his hips moving faster, off-beat, against Seungyoun's. They're both hard, and neither of them can quite look away.

Eventually Wooseok's heavy-lidded gaze drifts over to them too, and Seungyoun's stomach clenches at the way he can recognize every emotion in those eyes from across the room. The song switches up, and Wooseok slips silkily out of Yohan's grasp with a demure excuse. He floats off the dance floor like a beacon.

Seungyoun follows, obedient moth to his flame.

In the dimly lit bathroom Seungyoun crowds Wooseok into a stall, looking down at his small, pleased expression. "You're having a lot of fun, aren't you?" he asks.

"Yeah," Wooseok says smugly. "And so are you."

"I'm never going to find out how you pulled this off, am I?"

"Nope."

The way Wooseok pops the 'p' goes straight to Seungyoun's prick. He presses Wooseok back against the stall, licking his lips, thinking of how they never stop surprising each other, how perfect they are together. "I want you so much right now. Can I blow you?"

"I'd rather you do something else." Wooseok wiggles against him until he's turned around, chest up to the wall, ass bearing against Seungyoun.

"Fuck. Fuck," Seungyoun mutters, so turned on he can barely think. "Are you sure? We don't have-"

But Wooseok is already undoing his belt and hastily pulling down his own pants. "That's not gonna a problem," he says a little breathlessly.

Confused and a little concerned, Seungyoun puts his hands on Wooseok's ass, pulls it apart a little, and almost blacks out from arousal. Wooseok is wearing his favorite glass plug, topped with an elegantly curled snake motif. His rim is still wet stretched around it, and Seungyoun thinks he must've used an insane amount of lube.

"God. Baby." He toys with it a little, pushes it in and out a few times until Wooseok is practically growling. Seungyoun slides it out slowly, and puts it into Wooseok's jacket pocket soaking wet. "Keep it there for Yohan to find later, hm? And turn around, I want to see you."

Facing each other again, Seungyoun hoists Wooseok up so that his legs are hitched around Seungyoun's waist. He braces them against the stall, makes sure Wooseok's back is fully supported.

"Hold this," Seungyoun tells him, lifting up the hem of Wooseok's shirt. Wooseok takes it into his mouth, all docile now that he's about to get what he wants. "Maybe that will keep you quiet too."

Shirt out of the way, Seungyoun rakes his eyes over him. Sometimes it's still hard for him to believe how luridly arresting Wooseok looks. His body is rendered in shades of cream and Botticelli blush over velvety skin and tight, lean muscle. An Old World master painter's tender dream come alive, breathing beneath Seungyoun's touch. No dirty club bathroom could disguise the fact.

"Are you about to get sappy right before fucking me against the wall?" Wooseok accuses with one devastatingly raised brow, mumbling around his shirt. "I can see your eyes glazing over. Hurry up, I've been waiting all ni-"

Seungyoun kisses him with everything he can muster, thinks his most successful heist of all was Wooseok's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> for katie 😘


End file.
